write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Cartman vs Bart Simpson
2 kids who are troublemakers of towns from adult cartoons fight until the death!, Who will win? Introduction Sky: In the fiction exists many troublemakers... Anti-Sky: And tis 2 are two of the most famous troublemakers on the fiction! Jack: And this 2 are Eric Cartman, the fat kid lover of Cheesy Poof, resident of South Park. Hunter: And Bart Simpson, Springfield's troublemaker. Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Bart was with his Skateboard until he looks Cartman eating Cheesy Poof. Bart: It looks delicious! Bart got off his Skateboard and grabbed Cartman's Chessy Poff. Cartman: Hey kid, is my Cheesy Poff! Bart: Hey tubby, I Want try that! Cartman got angrily and walked up at Bart. Cartman: Hey kid you want fight piece of shit! I'm going to beat your fucking face in this fight! Bart: Eat my shorts! Cartman: How about see you Sucking my balls!? Both look angrily eachother and prepares to fight. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Bart and Cartman first punches eachother, until Bart kicked Cartman in the stomach and smacked him with his Skateboard. Bart then decide use his Slingshot and shoot a Rock at Cartman's head stunning him and kicked Cartman in the face. Eric then use his Baseball Bat hitting Bart's face until kicked Bart stomach sending him to the ground and hit Bart with his Bat in the nuts. Bart: Oof! Bart punches Cartman in the face and kicked Cartman in the stomach and grabbed his Baseball Bat and hit Cartman in the stomach. Bart then tried to hit Cartman with the Bat on the face but Cartman dodges it and punches Bart into a wall. Cartman charged at Bart trying to punch him who dodges and punches Cartman in the face, who decide slam Bart on the ground punching him many times. Bart then decide hit Cartman in his face UpperCutting him in the air and slammed Cartman on the ground, and grab Cartman of his shirt, who kicked Bart in the stomach and punched him in the face. Cartman punched Bart in the stomach and kicked him in the face and slammed Bart's face into a wall many times. Bart then kicked Cartman in the gut and started slamming Cartman's face in the ground, until Cartman punched him in the face and pushed him in aside. Bart throws at Cartman a Cherry Bomb as Cartman tried to run away and the Cherry Bomb explodes sending Cartman into the ground. Cartman gets up trying to hit Bart who kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Bart use his Slingshot aiming Cartman in his face. Bart: Is better you stay down man! Cartman then pull out a gun. Cartman: Fuck you kid! I will shoot you in your nuts! Cartman shoot at Bart who jumped at the ground dodging and he gets up behind of a three and pull out Cherry Bombs. Cartman run stilling Bart and he found Bart. Cartman: Fuck you! Cartman throws sticks of dynamite at Bart who was running out of the sticks of dynamite and throws the Cherry Bombs at Cartman sending Cartman into the ground. Cartman then gets up as Bart use his Astral Form and grabbed Cartman by the shoulders who screamed and Bart pushed Cartman in a wall. Bart was throwing a flurry of punches at Cartman until he slammed Cartman in the ground. Cartman gets up and fired his V-Chip at Bart sending Bart into a wall. Bart decide use his Skateboard smacking Cartman face. Cartman angrily decide fired lighting at Bart launching him into a wall, as Cartman throw more lighting at Bart who blocked it with his Skateboard. Bart use his Stopwatch stoping time an throw Cherry Bombs at Cartman launching him into a wall. Cartman was angrily and he runs at Bart and slammed him into a Brick Wall and becomes into The Coon and Bart recovers becoming into Bartman. Part 2: The Coon vs Bartman Both started punching eachother many times until The Coon punches Bartman and tried to slash him who dodges and kicked The Coon in the stomach and Bartman was laughing. Bartman use his Grappling Hook at Coon's Stomach and kicked him into the ground but The Coon gets up and slashed Bartman in the face as Bartman was bleeding and Coon pushed Bartman into the ground. Coon: DIE SON OF A BITCH! The Coon slashes Bartman many times as Bartman gets up and punched Bartman stomach into a wall destroying the wall making Bartman lands into the ground. Coon tried to slash Bartman who throw a Cherry Bomb that stunned The Coon and punched The Coon many times until slammed The Coon into the ground. The Coon gets up and decide grab Bartman's feet and slammed him into the ground in a Hulk Style until he kicked Bartman in the ground. Bartman gets up and use his Slingshot shooting a Rock at Cartman's face stunning him a bit and Cartman recovers and becomes into The Grand Wizard King. Cartman: Die bitch! Cartman throw a Magic Missile at Bart stunning him and he shoot Lighting at Bart sending him into a wall. Cartman use a lighter creating a flame in front of Hair Product launching a wall of fire at Bart who collides throwing Cherry Bombs causing an explosion and Bart smacked Cartman's face with his Skateboard. Bart then shoot a Rock of his Slingshot at Cartman in the head stunning him and Bart was running out of Cartman. Cartman: Hey, fought me how a man son of a bitch! Bart then decide put Cherry Bombs in his Slingshot and he laughed shooting them at Cartman and them explodes sending Cartman flying into a wall as Cartman was bleeding. Cartman gets up slowly and Bart throwed other Cherry Bomb at Cartman of his Slingshot who collides with a Thunder making an explosion and he decide throw a Stick of Dynamite at Bart who don't have more Cherry Bombs. Bart: Oh boy.... An explosion end incinerating all the place in where Bart was and Bart end dying incinerated. Cartman comes to the Hospital to heal himself and he look behind of himself looking Bart on his Astral Form. Bart's Ghost: Thanks be kill me dude! Cartman got angrily as he is prepared to shoot lighting of his V-Chip. Bart's Ghost: NO DUDE PLEASE NO! Cartman fired lighting at Bart's ghost launching him into the ground. Bart was becoming dusty and he end dying. K.O! Cartman: Fuck you son of a bitch! Cartman gets up and decide walks freely and look Stan, Kyle and Kenny and said them about the battle. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS... ERIC CARTMAN! Final Point Sky: Wow, that got be an epic fight! Anti-Sky: Well first that nothing Cartman got be more stronger than Bart, and also faster. Jack: And Bart can be durable, but Cartman is smarter. Rock: And Cartman also has more destructive weapons than Bart's Hunter: It seems Bart end in the dust! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner +Stronger +Faster -Durable +Smarter +Destructive Weapons Losser +Durable -Basically everything Next Time Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles